The invention relates to an adjustable mounting system for a mirror head. More specifically, the invention relates to a hollow or enclosed mirror head which includes an internal mounting structure which enables the head to be both rotated and tilted relative to a vehicle mounted support arm which projects interiorly of the head.
While having general applicability as a mirror mounting system, the present invention is particularly applicable to relatively large rear view mirrors of the type mounted exteriorly on utility vehicles such as light trucks, vans and camping vehicles. It is common practice today to mount such mirrors in a cantilever fashion wherein the mirror head is mounted at the end of a support arm such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,718 Goslin et al., and 3,833,198 Holzman. In mirrors of this type the horizontal and vertical fields of view are adjusted by rotating the mirror head relative to a support arm and rotating the mirror head and support arm together relative to a bracket or other support structure.
The present invention is directed to a simplified mounting structure wherein the mirror head may be both rotated and tilted or inclined to a support arm to adjust both the horizontal and vertical rearward fields of vision.